A happy ending of the GSR love story
by sara160971
Summary: This is how I want to end the GSR-lovestory.


A happy ending of the GSR love story

By: sara160971

Sara sat on the beach. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Today was difficult

for her to handle. She didn't know why. She thought she could already live

with the fact that Grissom didn't love her enough to come after her when she

left Vegas the second time. But today she couldn't.

All of a sudden she heard a welknown voice behind her. "Sara." She turned,

quickly wiping her tears away. It was Grissom! He reached out for her hands

to get her back on her feed. He felt bad when he saw her tear-strained face.

Then his eyes went to her belly. His breath cracked in his throat. "Why didn't

you tell me you're pregnant?" he whispered.

"I wanted you to come back to me because of me. And not because I'm expecting

your baby," she answered.

"I just couldn't forget you," he said. "Everywhere there was you, at work, at home.

I couldn't eat or sleep. I can't miss you, Sara. I love you too much. Or am I too late now?"

he continued. But her radiating face told him enough. He wrapped his arms around

her and pulled her close to him. Then they kissed. It was great to taste the other

after such a long time. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head even

more closer to hers. It was a strange awareness for him to feel her thickened belly

against himself. Hesitating he laid his hands on her belly. She put hers on top of them.

"By the way, I quit," he said. Surprised she looked at him. "It's you who is most important

to me," he added. "More important than work. As you couldn't stay in Vegas, I came to live

where you are." Tears started rolling over her cheeks now. Before she could say anything,

he wiped them away and kissed her again. "I'm so sorry I left you all alone," he said.

"Can you forgive me?" She nodded, she couldn't answer. She just kissed him with so much

passion that he knew enough.

They were standing there for a while, very happy to be with each other again after such a

long time. Sara still couldn't believe he was here with her. And he stayed!

Later Grissom was sitting down on the beach. Sara was lying, with her head in his lap. He

softly caressed her belly. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. He was going to be

a father!

Suddenly she began to speak. He enjoyed listening to her voice. He had missed her voice,

like he had missed everything of her, since she left. Although it was very painful to hear her

words. Her voice was trembling as she said: "I was so desperate I had to leave you again.

But I honestly couldn't stay. I hardly could breathe in Vegas."

She started crying now. Before he could say anything, she followed: "Every day I waited

for you to come or to call, but you didn't. I didn't know what to do. I didn't succed in coming

over you. Then I appeared to be pregnant and I knew I had to go on, for her."

"Her?" he asked. "I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl. But I think it's a girl."

"A little Sara," he said tendered.

She came up again. "But now you're here," she said, laughing again. He watched her

beautiful eyes. "I've been stupid," he admitted. "I was afraid of losing control. You became

more and more important to me. I tried to go on living without you, as I did before I met

you, but I couldn't do it anymore."

They hugged and kissed again. It felt like coming home for both of them. They remained

seated for a while. Then they stood up. They wrapped their arms around each other firmly and

walked away along the sea. Constant they stopped to hugh and kiss and then they walked

on. Passers-by turned around to watch the radiant happy couple, the pregnant beautiful

young woman and the handsome man.

A week later.

The weather was fine on their wedding-day. All colleagues had come over to enjoy the wedding

of Sara and Grissom. They had found a lovely cosy chapel near the beach to get married. Sara

was wearing a beautiful, but simple lavender dress. Her belly showed up very well in it. Grissom

was very handsome in his dark suit. With loving eyes he looked at her. She was so gorgeous!

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "You make me the happiest man of the world," he

whispered in her ears. "And you make me the happiest woman of all," she whispered back.

They kissed again, until they were disturbed by Brass. "Time to go," he said with a grin.

He knew they would forget time.

All colleagus were gathered in the chapel as they arrived. The service was short, but excellent.

As they changed rings, Grissoms hands were trembling. He almost couldn't put the ring around

her finger. With radiant eyes she looked at him. As she had put his ring around his finger, the

priest - a friend of them they had once met during a case - ended: "And now I pronounce you

man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sara and Grissom looked into each other's eyes. His were full of tears. They smiled happily.

"My beautiful woman," he whispered radiantly happy. "My handsome man," she whisperd back.

Then they kissed. They forgot everything around them. All guests swarmed around them to

congratulate, but they didn't notice. They only had eyes for each other. Suddenly they realised they

were not alone. They blushed and released each other. Everybody laughed. Under a line of

colleagues and friends they left the chapel to go on their honeymoon…..

THE END

I had to write this happy ending of the GSR story. It's the way I want to end it. Enjoy!


End file.
